nba2kfandomcom-20200224-history
LeBron: Path to Greatness
Lebron: Path to Greatness '''is a story mode in NBA 2K14. Description In this mode, you can only play as LeBron James. You can still assist your teammate by signaling them to shoot the ball or pass it to you. This mode is only available in PS3, XBOX 360 and the Android/iOS version of the game. There are two paths: '''Heat Dynasty '''and '''Fantastic Journey. Paths Heat Dynasty 2014 (YEAR1) Following an epic game 7 win in the NBA Finals against the Spurs, LeBron James and the Heat begin the quest for a three-peat with huge targets on their backs. The rest of the league will be doing everything they can to figure out a way to shut them down, but with an already stacked roster that's only getting better, that task is looking like it's going to be anything but easy. Rocket Like a Hurricane (Heat vs. Rockets) In Dwight Howard's first season in Houston, he finally seems to be fully healed and back to his old self. Chandler Parsons has elevated his game to All-Star status, and James Harden was in the discussion for league MVP all year long. In the second half, the Rockets when on absolute tear, winning 36 out of their final 40 games and steamrolling into the NBA Finals. But LeBron and the Heat were ready and waiting, and with a chance to clinch the three-peat by closing out Rockets at home, they'll do whatever it takes to end the series tonight. Game Goal: The Brightest Star Win Player of the Game with LeBron on the way to the three-peat.. Bonus Objectives * Under 15 points for Harden * Under 15 points for Howard * Win by 10+ Points 2015 (YEAR2) Coming in to this season as the three-time defending champions, the Heat have more work than ever in front of them if they want to continue their impressive title run but with a group that knows how to play together, and more importantly, knows what it takes to win it all, slowing them down is looking like more and more of an impossible task. The Dubs are Trouble (Heat vs. Warriors) The Warriors traded for Omer Asik, whose consistent defensive presence down low was clearly the ingredient the team had been missing. With so many future picks being moved, it's now title or bust in Oaktown, and they look unstoppable. In one of the most competitive NBA Finals in recent memory, LeBron and the Heat are faced with a game 7 on the road, with the loudest fans in the league doing everything they can to will their team to a title that's been almost 40 years in the making. Game Goal: Shot for Shot Outshoot Stephen Curry from the field and beyond. Bonus Objectives * Friend Player Wade Score 15+ * 10+ Assists * 10+ Free Throws made 2016 (YEAR3) The Heat come into this season looking to play for a remarkable 5th consecutive title. A true dynasty is in the making, and another win would start the whispers about being the best ever, both for LeBron and for the team. With a stretch of dominance unparalleled since Russell's Celtics, the opportunity for greatness is higher than ever before. Kobe's Last Shot? (Heat vs. Lakers) The Lakers bring in Kevin Love to join Carmelo Anthony. With Kobe showing signs of age, this could be his final shot at a 6th ring, and he'd like nothing more than to beat LeBron and end his championship streak along the way. The entire world will be watching Los Angeles for a Game 7 that will leave one superstar with plenty of unfinished business. Game Goal: Crash the Party Outduel Kobe with LeBron on his big night. Bonus Objectives * 10+ Points (more than Kobe) * Under 15 points for Anthony * 0 Personal Fouls 2017 (YEAR4) The Heat are focused on just one thing this year - Winning their 6th straight NBA Title. Not only would this bring LeBron's ring total even with Michael Jordan it would cement the Heat sa the most prolific dynasty in the modern era, with a clear argument for best team ever Off to Beat the Wizards (Heat vs. Wizards) Washington's young trio of John Wall, Bradley Beal, and Otto Porter has developed and unbelievable chemistry, owing far and away the best offense in the league and becoming the team everybody loves to watch. In what will surely be a high-scoring Game 7, the Heat must beat the Wizards in Miami in order to keep their playoff dream and chance at that 6th straight ring alive Game Goal: Three Against One Have LeBron outperform the Wizards' Big Three all by himself. Bonus Objectives * 5+ Offensive Rebounds * 5+ Steals * Win by 10+ Points 2018 (YEAR5) Following a tough loss in the Eastern Conference Finals, Dwayne Wade retires and the Heat look to regroup with young upstart shooting guard Ben Mclemore taking his place. And to add insult to injury, LeBron had to watch the Lakers beat the Pistons for the title, giving Kobe Bryant his 6th ring in what he had previously announced would be his Final Season. The Heats run of 5 straight titles may have ended, but with two of the greatest ever hanging it up, this is sure to be a Season to remember. OKC You in the Finals (Heat vs. Thunder) Frustrated with LeBron's recent success, Kevin Durant decides the best way to finally stop him is to bring in some serious bulk. Roy Hibbert is enlisted as the new rim-protecting big man after a few disappointing years in Indiana, and the two-time defending Defensive Player of the Year Anthony Davis joins him in the post, creating a formidable tandem down low. with the Thunder putting up league-best defensive numbers, the Heat are huge underdogs going into the NBA Finals. They manage to force a deciding Game 7 in OKC, but if LeBron wants his 6th ring, he'll have no choice but to take the ball to the rim early and often against the toughest D in the league. Game Goal: Take Back the Paint Attack the Thunder's biggest strength and score inside as much as possible with LeBron. Bonus Objectives * 20+ Points * 50%+ Shooting * Friend Player Bosh 15+ 2019 (YEAR6) The Heat are back on top, winning their 6th title in 7 years and giving LeBron a chance to finally surpass Michael Jordan by picking up ring #7, it's not going to be easy though, as the entire league is once again on notice, with everyone wanting a shot to topple the dynasty in Miami once and for all. Bulls on Parade (Heat vs. Bulls) Derrick Rose has been on a rampage all year, winning MVP with arguably the best supporting cast in the league. With Blake Griffin and Victor Oladipo joining forces with Rose, Noah, and Butler, the Bulls look like they finally have what it takes to get past LeBron and the Heat. In order to do it though, they'll need to win Game 7 in Miami, and LeBron has made it clear that he will do everything in his power to secure that all-important 7th ring. Game Goal: Be Rose's Thorn Shut down Derrick Rose Bonus Objectives * Under 15+ points for Rose * 10+ Rebounds * 0 Personal Fouls 2020 (YEAR7) After a disappointing loss to the Washington Wizards in the 2019 Eastern Conference Finals, the Heat are beginning to feel a sense of urgency to win at least one more wither their now aging Roster. LeBron wants his 7th ring more than ever, but he may end up with a little more competition than expected for the title of Greatest Player of All-Time. Determining the Greatest (Heat vs. Mavericks) Following Dirk Norwitzki's retirement a few seasons ago, the Mavericks slowly built a remarkable new core, bringing together a trio of young guns in Ekon Okoye, Dimiris Drakos, and John Trice, that have been dubbed the future of the league. Feeling like they are just one piece away, they lure Kobe Bryant out of retirement to play small forward and go to head-to-head against LeBron. With the Finals knotted at 3 games apiece, and both superstars battling for their 7th ring and official status as the greatest player of all-time, this game is shaping up to be one of the most important in NBA history. Game Goal: Once and for All Go head-to-head with Kobe one last time and write history while outperforming him. Bonus Objectives * 10+ Points (more than Trice) * 5+ 3pt Shot made * Win by 10+ Points Fantastic Journey 2014 (YEAR1) LeBron James is at it again withe the Heat, ready to bring another title to Miami along with his counterparts, Dwayne Wade and Chris Bosh, and his coach, Erik Spoelstra. It's not going to be easy though, as the entire league will be looking to knock them off their perch, including a resurgent Kobe Bryant, and an old face no one expected to see back on the big stage again. Run It Back (Heat vs. Spurs) While much of the talk this season has focused on the possibility that it's LeBron's final campaign in Miami, he's been intent on letting his play do the talking. This rematch of the 2013 NBA finals is the perfect stage to let the world know they need to end the speculation and start figuring out how to stop the Heat. Game Goal: Big Night for the Big Three Put on a show with the Big Three of LeBron James, Dwayne Wade, and Chris Bosh. Bonus Objectives * 20+ Points * Win by 10+ Points * 10+ Rebounds Lebron's On Point (Heat vs. Clippers) For this game against the high-flying Los Angeles Clippers, starting PG Mario Chalmers and his back-up, Norris Cole are injured. That means it's up to LeBron to channel his inner Magic Johnson and run point for the night. Game Goal: Find LeBron's Inner Magic Get your teammates involved by racking up the assists, Magic Johnson style. Bonus Objectives * 10+ Assists * 0 Turnover * 5+ 3pt shot made MVP Showdown (Heat vs. Lakers) LeBron and Kobe are both having excellent seasons, running neck-and-neck in the MVP race as the schedule winds down. Many believe the award will be decided in this final game of the year, a head-to-head match-up where the winner could very well take all. Game Goal: Tame the Mamba Dominate Kobe Bryant statistically in this game. Bonus Objectives * 10+ points more than Kobe * 50%+ Shooting * 5+ Steals Solving The Answer (Heat vs. 76ers) Allen Iverson turns a surprise comeback with the 76ers into a remarkable one when he wills them all the way to the Eastern Conference Finals. Playing their best basketball of the season, the 76ers become the trendy pick to upset LeBron and the Heat, who must find a way to solve The Answer. Game Goal: Iverson on Lockdown Take Allen Iverson out of the game by locking him down on D. Bonus Objectives * 10+ points more than Iverson * 10+ Free Throws made * 3+ Blocks Three-Peat At Stake (Heat vs. Thunder) The NBA Finals come down to a decisive Game 7. As the Oaklahoma City Thunder go on the road to Miami, the Heat are confident that at the end of the night, they'll stand on the podium as NBA champions. Game Goal: The Comeback Quickly take the lead in the 4th Quarter Bonus Objectives * Win by 5+ Points * 60%+ Shooting * 0 Personal Fouls 2015 (YEAR2) LeBron moves on to New York to play for the Knicks. Carmelo Anthony is shipped off to Chicago Bulls, and Erik Spoelstra decides to take over the young, up-and-coming Cleveland Cavaliers. The Cavs just selected John Trice #1 overall, who has been touted as the greatest player to come into the draft since LeBron as King James attempts to put his new team on top of the NBA World, there will be no shortage of opposition standing in his way. Can't Take The Heat (Knicks vs. Heat) In LeBron's first game with the New York Knicks, he gets an immediate chance to show the critics what his new team is made of. Facing off against old friend Dwayne Wade and the Miami Heat, the stage is set for LeBron to get a whole new city behind him with a dominant performance. Game Goal: It's All About the Highlights Make highlight plays a premium to win over the crowd, fans, and media. Bonus Objectives * 10+ points more than Wade * 10+ rebounds * 0 Turnover Passing Of The Torch (Knicks vs. Lakers) LeBron is on the verge of becoming the fastest player to score 25,000 points, and he has a chance to get it done against the current record-holder, with Kobe Bryant and the Lakers in town for the last game of the season. In an added twist, this will also serve as the final game of Kobe's career, as he announced his retirement the night before. Game Goal: Make History Surpass Kobe Bryant as the youngest player ever to reach 25,000 points. Bonus Objectives * Under 15 points for Kobe * 50%+ Shooting * 5+ Steals 8th Is Enough (Knicks vs. Nets) With LeBron missing a significant chunk of the regular season due to a lower back injury, the Knicks struggled to make the playoffs. Their goal now is to become the first team in NBA history to win it all as an 8th seed, and the journey starts here against the cross-town rival and top-seeded Brooklyn Nets. Game Goal: Win Win the game Bonus Objectives * Win by 10+ Points * 5+ Off Rebounds * 10+ Free Throws made Enter King John (Knicks vs. Cavaliers) After dispatching the Nets in Round 1, LeBron and the Knicks are matched up with his former coach, Erik Spoelstra, and the Cleveland Cavaliers. Spoelstra claims he has the perfect weapon to shut down LeBron in the league's newest superstar, John Trice. The self-proclaimed "King John" is intent on making a name for himself in the series, turning it into a match-up of epic proportions. Game Goal: Claim the Throne Outperform John Trice and prove LeBron to be the real king of the NBA. Bonus Objectives * 20+ Points * 10+ Assists * Under 15 points for John Trice Battle For The Ages (Knicks vs. Heat) After dispatching John Trice and the Cavaliers in a grueling 7 game series, LeBron and the Knicks are knotted up at 3-3 with his old team, the Miami Heat, in the Eastern Conference Finals. With LeBron and D-Wade going toe-to-toe at a level never before seen, the stage is set for a historic Game 7. Game Goal: Alpha Dog Battle Show Dwayne Wade that LeBron is still the top dog. Bonus Objectives * 10+ points more than Wade * 10+ Rebounds * 10+ Free Throws made Getting Clipped (Knicks vs. Clippers) After surviving Dwayne Wade and the Heat, LeBron and the Knicks move on to the Finals to face the Los Angeles Clippers. In yet another Game 7, LeBron must lead his team to victory on the road, in a place he's had a difficult time playing in the past. Another ring is within reach, but it'll take one more legendary performance from LeBron to get it. Game Goal: Play Smart Basketball Have an efficient game with LeBron and keep his mistakes to a minimum. Bonus Objectives * 20+ Points * Win by 10+ Points * 50%+ Shooting 2016 (YEAR3) LeBron recruits a couple of All-Stars to join him on the Knicks and form a new Bi Three. Frustrated with LeBron's new team, Dwayne Wade goes home to Chicago to join Carmelo Anthony and Derrick Rose. With Kobe Bryant now retired, there is no doubt that this is LeBron's league. Everything looks to be set up for a dream season in New York, but things don't always go as planned... The New Big Three (Knicks vs. Celtics) With Chris Paul and Dwight Howard joining LeBron in New York, the expectations surrounding the Knicks are at an all-time high. Going into the first game year against the Boston Celtics, the new Big Three is vowing to make this the start of the greatest season in NBA history. Game Goal: LBJ, CP3, D-12 = FTW Put the rest of the league on notice that the new Big Three mean business. Bonus Objectives * 10+ Assists * 5+ 3pt shot made * 0 Turnover Quest For 73 (Knicks vs. Bobcats) LeBron and the new Big Three are 71-9 going into the final game of the season against the Charlotte Bobcats. A victory here would break the all-time wins record set by the Chicago Bulls in 1996, once thought to be untouchable. Standing in the way is the anchor of that Bulls team: Michael Jordan, now the coach of the Bobcats. And he's not about to let his record go down easy. Game Goal: Be Like Mike Have LeBron put up an MJ-like performance in front of His Airness. Bonus Objectives * Win by 10+ Points * 10+ Rebounds * 3+ Blocks Running With The Bulls (Knicks vs. Bulls) (Note: This is only available when you pre-order the game or bought it in the play store/app store) LeBron dreams of what it would have been like for his current Knicks team and the new Big Three to face-off against the 1995-56 Chicago Bulls. When two of the best teams ever assembled go head-to-head, something's gotta give. Bonus Objectives * Under 15 points for Jordan * 10+ Assists * 10+ Free Throws made When Big Threes Collide The Lebron Stopper Category:NBA 2K14